Divergent High
by cats56
Summary: A divergent high school setting. FourTris
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I have decided to do two divergent high stories at once. I will still update the other one at least once a week**

_Tris pov_

Be beep be beep be beep. My alarm rang as loud as a siren. I reached to hit the button to make my alarm shut up. This would be the day I left to go to Divergent High. My parents used to go there when they were my age so they really wanted me and my brother Caleb to go there. Caleb is 10 months older than me so we are both in the same year.

"Trish! Breakfast!" My father called up the stairs.

I started to slowly get up and head down the stairs. I could smell pancakes coming from the door to the kitchen so I headed in there to check it out.

*page break*

I had long since brushed the taste of pancakes out of my mouth and had just finished getting dressed into a red sleeveless top, denim shorts and converse shoes.

"tris, Are you ready to leave?" my mum asked.

"yes!" I yelled excitedly grabbing my large purple suitcase and running out of my room.

"Your mother and I will miss you two" My father said

"I hope you have a great time" My mother choked out trying to hold back her tears

"Love you Mum and Dad see ya" I said giving each of them a hug

"Goodbye Mum and Dad I shall miss you" Caleb said also hugging them.

Me and Caleb got into our cars (me in my red convertible and Caleb in his black SUV)

I waved to my parents as I drove away from my house.

*page break*

I pulled up to the school next to an old pick up truck. Many other students were just arriving and heading to the office to get there schedules and dorm numbers. I couldn't see Caleb. I don't think he was here yet. I started walking nervously towards the office.

I had to wait in line for ages.

"hello there I'm Tori. What's your name" The lady at the desk asked

"Tris Prior" I informed her

"here you are tris. This is your schedule. You are in room 205 and are in Dauntless" Tori told me

My parents had explained the factions to me so I didn't ask any questions.

As I walked away I bumped into Caleb

"Tris where have you been?" Caleb asked

"I had to wait in line" I told him

"what faction are you in? I'm in Erudite" Caleb Inquired

"of course your in the super smart nerd group!" I exclaimed before telling him Dauntless

We said goodbye to each other and I headed off to find room 205.

*page break*

I opened the door to my dorm to see a girl already standing there with a huge pile of clothes on her bed.

"Hi I'm Christina" the girl exclaimed.

"Hi I'm Tris" I said smiling

I started to unpack my clothes when Christina gave a horrified shriek

" YOUR CLOTHES! I must take you shopping ASAP!" she yelled

I groaned. I hated clothes shopping

We finished unpacking our stuff in perfect timing. The bell just rang.

"come on lets go!" Christina said grabbing my arm and yanking me out the door.

We entered the cafeteria nervously and hovered by the food. I decided on a burger and fries. At the last minute I added a salad to keep my diet a little healthy.

We spotted an empty table and started heading towards it. I accidentally bumped in to someone.

"Watch were you going kid" the guy growled.

"I'm not a kid" I growled back turning to face him.

The boy had dark blue eyes and brown hair. He looked like he could beat anyone up. I stared at his face and gave him a angry look.

"geez" he said walking away.

I went to join Christina who was already sitting down.

"Tris these are my friends Uriah, Shauna, Lynn, Marlene and will" she told me pointing to each person "and guys this is Tris"

"hi tris" the boy I was sitting next to who was called Uriah said

"hi" I said back.

Just then a boy came over to us.

"so bro who's your new friend?" he said rubbing Uriah hair.

"Don't touch ma hair Zeke!" Uriah groaned before stating "this is tris"

Zeke sat down and yelled "Yo Four! Come sit here with us!"

The boy I bumped into came over and sat down. He gave me a frosty look.

"Tris this is my mate four. Four this is tris" Zeke said to us.

We all started eating. I had practically zoned out when I heard Uriah start talking about a read convertible.

"This baby was so cool." Uriah stated "wish it was mine"

"um guys..." I said nervously

"I mean seriously this is the best car ever" Uriah continued

"guys" I said a little louder

"yeah tris?" Uriah said facing me

"um the red convertible is mine..." I said blushing "its just a car"

"woah you have to let me drive it!" Uriah yelled excitedly.

"that's a bad idea tris. Uriah breaks everything" Zeke told me

I laughed. I noticed four staring at me laughing. He had a small smile.

We finished our food and split up. Me and Christina headed back to our room.

That four dude was staring at you" Christina whispered nudging me

"I don't think he likes me" I said on a small voice

"why not?" Christina asked.

I told her about how he growled at me for bumping into him.

" Maybe your right" Christina said. Suddenly she was distracted by a text.

"ooh party at Zekes flat!" she said smiling

"Zeke flat?" I asked

"yeah he lives off campus with four. Zeke wants us both to come.

"sure i'll go it sounds fun" I said.

"I will do your hair and makeup for you. Plus you can borrow my dress we look about the same size" Christina said getting up.

"but..." I started to protest

"no buts. It would be no trouble at all

I groaned again but let her brush my hair.

**So next part will be the party I have some things planned. If you have any ideas please tell me them.**

**Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup guys, I just wanted to say thanks for the support ?**

**Anyway on with the story...**

_Tris pov_

Christina had finally finished my makeup.

"Ok" She told me shoving me over to the mirror "I'm done".

I stared at my reflection. I looked completely different. My eyes were usually just a boring blue-grey but with the makeup on they looked bold and striking.

I knew I wasn't pretty but I looked noticeable

"thanks Christina" I said giving her a hug. I really meant it.

"and the brilliant Christina triumphs again!" Christina said laughing.

*page break*

We left for the party with me in a dark blue dress and Christina in a purple one. I drove us over there in my car.

"Can I drive it on the way back?" Christina asked pleadingly. She seemed the type of girl that would have lots of drinks so I told her no.

"why not?" She asked completely baffled.

"My car, My rules" I said

"*groan* so not fair" Christina moaned slumping into her seat.

I didn't need Christina to point out where Zeke's flat was. We could hear the music from half way down the street. There was like a hundred cars outside, literally.

"Woah I didn't realize Zeke has invited this many people..." I exclaimed

"he didn't, they just heard there was a party and came. Zeke will probably kick 'em out later." Christina explained.

We headed up to the door and I knocked. No body answered so I just knocked again.

"lets just go in" Christina said pushing her way inside.

I followed her in when I realized some dude was yelling my name

"TRIS! CHRISTINA!"

I turned around and spotted Uriah

"Hey Uri" Christina said smiling

"hey Uriah" I said

"I was beginning to wonder if you guys were ever gonna turn up" Uriah said. He was grinning.

"I was..." Uriah started to speak but got distracted by the boom of the microphone

"Ahem!" Zeke shouted " if me, Uriah or Four didn't invite you then get the hell out of my house!"

Instantly almost everyone started to leave. I noticed there were just a few of us still standing there, Will, Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, Uriah, Zeke, Four, Christina and me.

"sooo..." Zeke started " wanna play a game of Candor or Dauntless!"

Everyone started cheering but I had no idea what Zeke was talking about.

"Um what's candor or dauntless?" I asked nervously

"Its basically truth or dare. Candor tell the truth and Dauntless do brave dares" Christina explained

"ohh" I said "I'll play"

We headed over to what Zeke called 'The Man Cave' and sat down.

"bags going first" Uriah yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Fine" Zeke said, I think be wanted to go first cause he seemed passed.

"Shauna, Candor or dauntless" Uriah asked

"Candor" Shauna replied instantly

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah yelled

"Huh?" I said

" It means wimp, Uriah made it up" Marlene said

"Shauna is being smart she knows that you do ridiculously stupid dares" Lynn said smirking

"Fine. Out of Will, Zeke and Me who would you kiss, kill, marry" Uriah asked

"Um..." Shauna turned bright red "Marry Zeke, Kiss Will and kill you"

"What?! But I'm the hottest dude here " Uriah whined. I laughed at the expression on his face.

"well now its my turn" Shauna said. She looked round the room. "Tris, Candor or Dauntless"


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: This would of been up sooner but my family thinks I am wasting time writing this. I'm really sorry. Anyways on to the chapter**

_Tris pov_

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" Shauna asked grinning evilly.

I overheard her talking to Marlene earlier about a funny truth she was thinking of. So I definitely wouldn't pick Candor.

"Dauntless" I said a triumphant smile on my face.

"I dare you to sit on Fours lap for the rest of the game" She said

I stared at her with a mixture of shock and confusion on my face. Did she know he hated me? Did she notice me staring at his eyes? I looked at four, he seemed shocked but not angry. In fact he was turning red, I wasn't sure why. I decided I probably should keep my dress on so I went and sat on his lap. I felt him stiffen as I sat down.

"Sorry" I whispered

"It, Its fine" He whispered back.

"Ok Marlene Candor or dauntless?" I asked

"Candor and Uriah, if you say pansycake I will disable your Instagram account!" Marlene said glaring at Uriah who had his mouth wide open to start shouting.

"Fine..." Uriah grumbled.

"wed, bed, dead um, Will, Uriah and Four" I said

"bed four, kill Will sorry will no offence and marry Uriah" Marlene said blushing bright red

"Yeah Mar you know I'm the hottest of them all!" Uriah yelled doing a small dance before sitting down.

"Christina C or D" Marlene said trying to get the attention of herself.

"Dauntless" She said without a second of doubt.

I quickly whispered something to Marlene.

"I dare you to kiss your crush!" She shouted

Christina turned beetroot. She quickly headed over to will and kissed him on the cheek before running back to her spot

"Hey! I meant on the lips!" Marlene yelled at her.

Will walked over to Christina and whispered something in her ear. He them kissed Christina on the lips and sat down next to her beaming.

"Hey Zeke are you Candor or are you Dauntless" Christina asked

"I am dauntless of cause!" Zeke said laughing

"Well stuff some ice and salt down your pants"

"That's simple" Zeke said and he wen upstairs and came back with some salt and a cup of ice. He tipped them into his pants. Nothing happened until after a few seconds he started screaming and rolling round the floor. We all started laughing. After about a minute he went to the bathroom and removed the ice.

"I hate you Chris!" Zeke growled

" No you don't Zeke!" Chris said causing us all to laugh again

"Zeke *gasp* Your turn *laugh*" Will said between laughs

"Lynn, Candor or dauntless"

"Dauntless" Lynn said, excited that it was finally her turn.

"I dare you to take an item of clothing off every time someone does a dare and put an item of clothing back on when anyone does a truth" Zeke said proud of his dare

"Sure" She said

"Four truth or dare" She asked

"Truth" Four said

"Oh Come on buddy! I dared her that for a reason!" Zeke whined

"What's your name?" She asked. Automatically Four took off his shirt. Things just got more awkward for me on his lap.

"Uri truth or dare" Four said his mouth just above my ear

"Dare I ain't a pansycake!" Uriah stated

"Well then you won't object to knocking on the neighbors door and peeing on them" Four said his voice calm.

"WHAT!?" Uri Shrieked

"well I thought you wont a pansycake but I guess you are" Four said smirking

Uriah ran out the door. I grabbed my phone and set it to record. Uri ran across the street and a grumpy looking lady answered the door. In one swift motion he unzipped his pants and started urinating on the lady's apron. He started running but the lady chased. We kept laughing as we locked the door and ran down to the basement.

"thanks four my man, I have always wanted to do that!" Uri exclaimed laughing.

I sat down on fours lap again when I felt four wrap his arms around me. I stiffened for a second then relaxed as Uriah started talking.

"Tris Candor or Dauntless" Uriah asked

"Candor" I said

"Okay Dauntless it is then" He said as everyone laughed at my puzzled expression.

"I dare you to kiss...Four"

I stared at him in shock as four turned me around so I was facing him. I looked at Fours eyes, they looked at me hopefully. I wasn't sure why but I really wanted to kiss him. I leaned forward and kissed four. I felt butterflies in my stomach as my mouth me his. This was my first kiss. I felt him kiss back but then I heard a cough behind me.

"well I am tired I am going home" I told everyone getting up and running out of the room embarrassed.

**Hope you guys liked it I know its kind of short but I ran out of time and I really wanted to have a chapter up today. Do you guys think I should do it in other peoples views and if yes, who?**

**Thanks**


	4. not a chapter

Sorry guys I have been away for the past few weeks. I will be back in about 1 and a half weeks so will be able to update again then.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi guys I'm back. I'm really really sorry about the wait. When I got back from holiday I was sick and I didn't feel like doing anything. And recently my computer started freaking out (it was creepy). Here is the next chapter.**

_Tris' pov_

I ran out of the room in a hurry and out of the door to the car. I can believe I did that. I felt like I was gonna faint. It wasn't like it was a bad kiss, it was actually a really good kiss. But the problem is I liked it. Even though I can still remember the glares Four gave me.

I though over this while I was in the car waiting for Christina. Lucky for me she followed me out a couple of minutes later.

"Woah what was that back there?" Chris asked.

"Nothing!" I said quickly, too quickly.

"You seemed flustered, Oooh" Chris said grinning evilly "You like him!"

"What no! Me like four pshht no" I said trying to act like the kiss was no big deal

"You can't hide it from me Trissy!" Chris yelled "I will get you and four together"

"But Chris..." I said desperately "He hates me"

"God your so oblivious Tris!" She said laughing "You saw that smirk, that hopeful look in his eyes and that adorable blush"

"So?" I questioned "That doesn't mean he likes me. Did you think he was smirking because of how flustered I looked? That hopeful look could of been because my only other option was to take my dress off! That blush could of been cause he was embarrassed to have to kiss me!" I yelled

"Woah Tris calm down" Chris said doing calming motions with her hands "Lets just go home"

I nodded my head in agreement. I just needed to sleep, I was all stressed.

*time skip + pov change*

_Christina's pov_

We arrived at back at the dormitories at campus. We decided to watch some movies. I didn't mention the 'Four thing' to her again. I may not be an expert on love, but I have seen many Romance movies and I think I know enough to know Four is into tris. While Tris is asleep I will plot out my way to get them together.

"Chris are you coming?" Tris asked me peering into the car.

"Oh uh, right sorry," I told her. I had been so caught up in thinking about my plan that I had forgotten we were here.

We headed to our dorm inside and Tris took me to her side of the room and handed me a box.

"I have a whole bunch of DVDs in her" Tris told me before walking towards the bathroom" You pick put some movies while I get into my pajamas"

I grabbed the box and opened it. I looked through the box and shuffles though some movies. I picked out Titanic to watch first because its one of my fav movies. Then I grabbed The battle frontier Pokemon season. Who knew tris liked Pokemon? Then I found some blank DVD case labeled Caleb and Tris home movies. I laughed and picked it up. This would be interesting.

"Okay have you picked anything?" Tris asked

"Yeah" I said

"Great lets start"

*Time skip*

We had already finished Titanic and the whole Battle frontier season of Pokemon when tris said

"Okay we probably have time for one more movie"

I grinned and put the last DVD into the DVD player. A picture of a Five year old tris doing a talent show with her toys came onto the screen.

"Chris what DVD is this" Tris said her voice sounding so calm it was scary.

"Um nothing" I said nervously

"CHRIS!" Tris yelled and dashed towards the DVD player

I covered the DVD player with my body. If Tris didn't want me to watch the home video it mist be embarrassing. That means I needed to watch the video.

*time skip*

Tris had succeeded in turning off the video.

"Damn she has bony elbows" I thought to myself.

I was already in bed and tris was already asleep.

I reached towards my phone. There were 3 messages.

The first one was from Will.

_Hey wanna go on a date tomorrow?_

Which I replied

_Sure_

Then there was one from Uriah

_What happened to you guys?_

I texted back saying we were tired. I didn't want to tell him what Tris told me.

The last one was from Marlene

_Ooh I think Tris has a crush on Four. We should totally get them 2gether _

I grinned

_Definitely _I replied

**This is the end of the chapter (sorry its short)**


End file.
